<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too good at fake love by love123edlu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651806">Too good at fake love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love123edlu/pseuds/love123edlu'>love123edlu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angry Elaine, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Isen &amp; Blyke &amp; Remi are awesome, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Remi is a sweetheart, Remi is conflicted, Sera &amp; john being cute, Suprise Kissing, Underage Kissing, Zeke is annnoying, arlo is emotionally constipated, attempt at writing, i think???, why did i write this???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love123edlu/pseuds/love123edlu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remi and Arlo are good friends that's all. Or is it?</p><p> </p><p>I literally suck at summaries really all you need to know is in the tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo &amp; John Doe (unOrdinary), Arlo &amp; Remi (unOrdinary), Arlo/Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke &amp; Isen &amp; Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke &amp; Isen (unOrdinary), Isen &amp; Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe &amp; Seraphina (unOrdinary), minor John Doe/ Seraphina, onesided Arlo/Elaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remi couldn't understand what was happening to her. She had to be sick. It was only to explain why her heart rate picked up whenever she caught sight of blonde curls or why she would flush bright red whenever their hands accidently touched. Yeah, she must be sick. </p><p>At first, she didn’t really notice any difference in the way she thought of Arlo but over time it became more obvious to her that the way she felt towards him had changed. However, she never really considered that those feelings were anything more than platonic at least not until Elaine asked about their relationship. </p><p>“W-what?” she stuttered nearly choking on her sprite. </p><p>“Are you and Arlo dating or not?” Elaine asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Good to know she wasn’t the only one uncomfortable right now.  </p><p>“No, o-of course not. Why would you even think that?” It didn’t make any sense. Why would Elaine of all people think she was dating Arlo? She was the closest to him so if they were dating, she would already know. </p><p>“It is just that you guys are so close, and I just assumed that you were together” she answered the hint of pink on her cheeks getting deeper. “Sorry for assuming things” she mumbled clearly ashamed of herself. Remi could not stand seeing her like that, so she gently grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. </p><p>“It’s ok. We should probably go now since the movie has started?” Elaine seemed to relax at her tone, and they walked over together in a relatively comfortable silence. </p><p>Once they got in Remi went to the seat Arlo saved for her and grabbed the popcorn on his lap. He turned to her with a smirk on his face “You’d think with the amount of time you spent outside you would have gotten yourself popcorn”. </p><p>“Why would I do that when I have you to give me everything I need?” she replied trying to stop herself for smiling. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but before he could she slapped her hand over his mouth “No talking I don’t want to get distracted and end up not paying attention to the movie”. She could feel him smile against her palm and no she most definitely was not thinking about how soft his lips felt. She slowly removed her hand from his mouth and turned to face the screen. Suddenly, she felt a hand tuck her hair behind her ear. Her body jolted upwards when she felt his lips brush against her ear. </p><p>“So, you find me distracting” he whispered. Remi felt herself flush bright red at the proximity. This was uncharted territory for Remi. She was used to Arlo teasing her but this, this was new for her. His presence felt so overwhelming it became hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to do anything really. Arlo had never had this effect on her before. “No response, don’t tell me I was correct?” Remi panicked and in attempt to save herself from this horrible situation she summoned up all her courage and turned to face him. </p><p>“Don't be ridiculous, I was just trying to ignore you but since you won’t stop pestering me, I decided to give you the attention you crave so much” Remi knew that if anyone else had aid this he would have been livid but since she was not anyone else all she got was crooked smile. </p><p>“Alright Pinky if you say so” he mumbled before turning around to face the movie. All Remi could do was stare at him. Her eyes examined his sharp jawline, his deep blue eyes, his curly blonde locks and his lips. Remi eyes traced the curve of his lips stopping at where his finger rested on his bottom lip while he swallowed down his popcorn. Remi quickly averted her eyes once he stuck out his tongue to lick the sugar of his fingers. What was going on with her? She felt like she was overheating. In attempt to cool herself down she finished of her sprite. That seemed to help because after a while she was able to focus on the movie. </p><p>Before she knew it, the movie was over, and everyone was getting out of their seats. They all strolled out of the theater together. She noticed Seraphina had John’s hand around her shoulder and she couldn’t help but wander what it would be like if Arlo did that to her. Would it be weird? Would that be something that just friends do with each other. Well obviously, it has to be because Seraphina and John are just friends. </p><p>“Ugh can you two just date already” Isen yelled rolling his eyes. John and Seraphina immediately jumped away from each other blushing bright red. ‘Okay maybe not just friends’ she thought. She felt someone grab her arm and judging by the way her heart seemed to skip a beat she knew it was Arlo. </p><p>“What do you want now?” she asked feigning irritation, which was pointless because he could read her like a book.  </p><p>“How long do you think it takes before they start dating?” he asked his hand running down her arm. It was honestly quite embarrassing how easily he could get her flustered without even trying. </p><p>“Never pegged you as the type of guy to actually care about what’s going on in other people’s lives, don’t tell me your getting soft?” she teased. </p><p>“No, I have a bet going with Isen and Blyke” he stated “If they get together by the end of this month, I get 50 dollars from them each” he added smirking down at her.  </p><p>“What if they really are just best friends and you all lose?” she questioned grabbing his hand. To her surprise Arlo burst out laughing as if she had made a joke. She stared at him with a pout on her face as she waited for him to stop laughing at her. </p><p>“Oh, Remi you have to be joking right. There is no way Sera and John are just friends” She looked up at him and she felt all air leave her body. When did he get so close? “You're so naive its actually quite cute” she stated flicking her nose. She scrunched up her face in response hopefully hiding her blush well. Just as she is about to defend herself, she sees Elaine grab his hand and pull him away. Oddly she began to feel an ache in her chest as she watched Arlo get dragged by Elaine. Weird. </p><p>“Hey Remi, you good?” she turned to see Blyke and Isen behind her. </p><p>“Yeah, just thinking about something.” </p><p>“Really?” Isen asked a mischievous smirk on his face “Were you thinking about Arlo?”  </p><p>“W-what?” Remi knew she was probably as red as a tomato, but she couldn’t think about that now. Why would Isen think that? “Why would you ask me that?” </p><p>“Because you like him duh” Blyke said with a bored look on his face. What was going on? Did everyone think she had feelings for Arlo? </p><p>“N-no I don’t.” she mumbled glaring daggers at Isen’s shoes. </p><p>“How convincing” he said before looking over at Arlo and Elaine. “She’s probably asking him on a date now.” </p><p>“Good for her I think they would make a great couple.” Remi wished she meant what she said but she didn’t. Not one bit. She couldn’t understand why but for some reason the thought of Arlo being with someone else made her heartache. Oh no. She had feelings for Arlo. “I have feelings for Arlo.” </p><p>“Ok now that you have had your revelation can we go join everyone?”  </p><p>“Oh no. No no  I-I can’t like Arlo he’s Arlo.” Remi will never admit to this, but she was freaking out. Why Arlo of all people? “This is terrible.” she groaned. </p><p>“What is” with the speed at which she turned around one would think she would have given herself whiplash. His stupidly beautiful blue eyes were looking down at her with something she couldn’t decipher. That was weird Arlo was normally easy to read. She stared past him and saw Elaine glaring daggers at her with watery eyes. “Anyways I’m living now so you guys should go to a Woaba Boba without me.” as he said John, Seraphina and Elaine finally joined them.  </p><p>“No Arlo I was finally going to get you to actually order Boba this time” John groaned with a pout on his face, “Your honestly no fun I don’t understand how you even get along with someone like Remi.” he mumbled before lightly jabbing Arlo’s arm </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” she blurted out. Was he trying to say that they weren’t compatible? She could practically feel everyone staring at her but none of them mattered right now. She suddenly became hyper aware of his presence. His fingers brushed past hers and she had to resist the urge to just intertwine their fingers. To her surprise he grabbed her hand and locked their fingers together. </p><p>“I mean that it doesn’t make sense that someone as friendly and as upbeat as you would actually get along with Arlo.” John explained with a seemingly apologetic look on his face.  </p><p>“Well, we’re going to leave now so see you guys at school” Arlo said before dragging Remi away from their friend group. She looked over her shoulder to see Isen and Blyke giving her a thumb up, Seraphina and John just looked at each other with a mischievous smile on their face and Elaine well Elaine looked pretty pissed off.  </p><p>“Arlo what happened between you and Elaine?” </p><p>“She asked me out.” he mumbled. Remi felt her heart sink. Of course, Arlo would like Elaine back she was basically the only person he liked apart from her. “I said no.” </p><p>“Oh” she muttered. She had already begun sulking when it finally hit her “You rejected Elaine!” </p><p>“Yeah, now stop yelling.” </p><p>“W-why would you do that you guys are-” she paused when she saw the look Arlo was given her, she quickly shut up realizing he didn’t want to talk about it. After that they walked in a relative silence until they got to her house. “So, I’ll see you at school” but before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. </p><p>“I need you to do something for me” he said through gritted teeth. Why did he look so worried? He knew she would do anything for him. She waited for him to keep talking but he just stood there looking contemplative. </p><p>“What do you need me to do? Help you hide a body” She joked as an attempt to him lighten up, but he only seemed to get more tense. </p><p>“I need you to my um g-girlfriend.” </p><p>“W-what?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this is really short T-T</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way she heard that right. There was no way Arlo just asked her to be his girlfriend. Well, he didn’t really ask but still this was insane. No of this made any sense to Remi. Did he have feelings for her? No that couldn’t be it. Arlo had been acting strange the entire walk home which was odd cause he was practically glued to her side when they were at the movies. No wonder Elaine kept glaring at her especially after he reject...oh no. It finally all made sense. “Arlo you idiot did you tell Elaine we’re dating.” He looked a little shocked, but he let out a sigh of relief.  </p><p>“I forgot how smart you are Pinky” he said finally relaxing for the first time since they got here. She punched his arm harshly “Ow what was that for?”  </p><p>“That was for you trying to avoid my question” she stated trying to seem as intimidating as possible. “No answer me did you tell Elaine we’re dating and if you did why?” she questioned leaning into his personal space just to make him uncomfortable. </p><p>“What else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t just tell her I didn’t have feeling for her she would have been heartbroken” he said running a hand through his curls. That was most definitely not attractive. Nope not at all. </p><p>“Since when did you start caring about other people’s feelings?” he rolled his eyes and gently nudged her “But seriously you telling her you have a girlfriend is probably worse than you just outright rejecting her” she said. </p><p>“I didn’t want to get her hopes up especially when I know I’ll never like her like that” well that was bit harsh but she kind of got where he was coming from. Remi bit down on her bottom lip thinking over Arlo’s words. He had a point but that didn’t mean that she wanted to pretend to be his girlfriend especially now that she has feelings for him.  </p><p>“I’ll do it” she paused and looked up at him “I’ll be your fake girlfriend.” she said running a hand through her hair. She knew this wasn’t going to end well but she couldn’t say no Arlo. Having a crush sucked. Surprisingly Arlo pulled Remi in for a hug practically squeezing the life out of her.  </p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you” he muttered into her hair before giving her a quick forehead kiss- which was even more surprising than the hug. He pulled away slowly and stared down at her, but Remi couldn’t find the courage to meet his gaze. He would know how she felt just from the look on her face. “Well goodnight Remi, see you at school” and just like that he was gone. This was going to a long night. </p><p>… </p><p>Arlo was already outside her door by the time she opened it. “What are you doing here?” she asked as she stepped out the door. He looked down at her with a confused stare until his lips began to curve upwards. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you already forgot Pinky” he paused before sharply intertwining their fingers “You’re may girlfriend.” </p><p>“Ok and as your girlfriend I would like you to explain further.” Arlo rolled his eyes and tugged on her hand so they could start going.  </p><p>“Boyfriends walk with their girlfriends to school” was all he said. To make sure things weren’t awkward Remi started rambling on about how she almost fell down the stairs and then Arlo proceeded to tease her about almost falling down the stairs. They kept talking about random things until they got to school and suddenly all of Remi’s nerves came back. </p><p>She stopped walking and gently yanked on Arlo’s hand to get him to stop as well “Hey Arlo are you sure this a good idea?” She chewed on her lower lip anxiously awaiting his answer. Maybe they hadn’t actually thought this through properly. They didn’t even have rules! </p><p>“Of course, I am” he stated coolly then he stared at Remi’s face for an uncomfortably long amount of time “You can back out if you want.” </p><p>Her mouth went wide open in shock. He was really given her a free ticket out of this mess but she couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. She had agreed to do this and if there was one thing was not it was a quitter. “Let’s get this over with” she said before pulling him towards the school.  </p><p>This was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They kiss because I say so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel like this might become a crack fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To her surprise nobody was surprised. It was already lunch time and all her friends were acting like this was already public information. They were all acting like they already knew they were ‘dating’ and it didn’t make any sense. No one and she means no one was even remotely surprised. People had even congratulated her on them FINALLY getting together. What the hell was that supposed to mean?  </p><p>“Hey Remi, how long have you and Arlo been dating?” Sera questioned pulling Remi out of her trance. She scrunched up her face in confusion telling Sera to elaborate. “Well, I just assumed that you guys were keeping your relationship a secret” she explained. At this point Remi was basically at her limit. She hoped nobody was saying stuff like this to Arlo, that would be so embarrassing. Speaking of Arlo, he came to seat beside her with Elaine following directly behind him.  </p><p>“What you guys talking about Pinky?” Arlo asked ruffling her hair. She scowled and smacked his hand away from her head when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She quickly turned her head to face him so he wouldn’t see how flustered she was. </p><p>“Stupid Arlo” she mumbled pulling her hand out of his grasp. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Elaine stabbing at her potatoes with teary eyes. “Hey Elaine, you good?” she questioned. </p><p>Elaine halted all her movements before looking up to glare daggers at Remi “Am I good? Am I good?!” she yelled the tears finally falling. “Of course, I'm not good you literally lied when I asked about your relationship with Arlo.” she shot out her seat and slammed her hand down on the table angrily “Did you enjoy seeing me get my hopes up. Sicko” Elaine spat before storming out of the cafeteria. Crap. She had totally forgotten about her talk with Elaine. Great now she feels like utter trash. Arlo looked at her confusion written all over his face, but she did not have time explain things before she was running after her. </p><p>“Elaine! Elaine!” she cried slightly panicking. How could she have forgotten that she told Elaine there was nothing between her and Arlo. 	After a while she gave up and sat cross-legged on the floor and began playing with the hem of her skirt. “This is exhausting” she breathed resting her head on the wall. </p><p>“What is?” Remi jumped in shock. Of course, Arlo would have followed her. He sat down next to her handing her the sandwich she had left at the cafeteria. She took it mumbling a thanks before proceeding to shove it into her mouth. “Someone’s hungry” Remi turned to face with a scowl on her face, that slowly turned into a small pout as he started laughing at her attempt to be intimidating.  </p><p>Arlo raised up his hand and gently wiped off some of the sauce that had gotten on her cheek. Remi swallowed quickly feeling herself flush from head to toe. She would have looked away but his hand just stayed on her face caressing her cheek. She unwillingly leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed. Her whole body felt like it was on fire but not in a bad way. ‘That probably makes no sense” she thought. </p><p> Slowly, she started opening her eyes and when she did, she finally saw how close Arlo had gotten. Before she even had time to think his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock once she finally realized what was actually happening. Arlo was kissing her! She gasped as she felt something wet against her bottom lip and Arlo took that as a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he licked the roof of her mouth. Remi was practically trembling. To make sure she wasn’t imagining this she slowly opened her eyes and once she did, she finally understood why he had kissed her. The hallways were filled with people most of which were trying to avoid the two teenagers making out. How could she forget this was all fake? He only kissed her so he could make their fake relationship seem believable. Remi wished that her realization didn’t make her feel sick to her stomach. She had no right too. They weren’t even dating at least not really dating. </p><p>When Arlo finally pulled away, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and ran off to class while she just sat there for a while sulking. This was so pathetic. </p><p>Eventually, she did go to class but she barely even heard anything her teacher said. It was like that for all of her classes. Instead of paying attention in class all she could do was think about that stupid kiss and stupid Arlo. She felt like a complete loser. She had gotten her hopes up for no reason. He had said it was a fake relationship but she had allowed herself hope and that was so stupid.  </p><p>Once school had ended, she and Sera waited for the rest of their friends so they could go get some boba and walk home together. “Hey Remi” Sera started “I get that you and Arlo have finally made your relationship public but cam you dial back on the PDA.” </p><p>“W-what?” Sera knew? How she wasn’t even there? At least she doesn’t think so. </p><p>“Don’t act all innocent now basically everyone saw you guys making out” she stated so nonchalantly and Remi envied her. She wished she could be that laid back. Blyke and Isen ran towards her and she immediately knew they were up to no good. </p><p>“Remi, we need a favor” Blyke stated him and Isen giving her their puppy dog eyes. Remi wonders why they still do that it doesn’t even look cute. </p><p>“And don’t you dare ask for anything in return because you owe us” Isen exclaimed pointing at her. </p><p>“Yeah, since you didn’t tell us you and Arlo are dating” Blyke practically yelled “Anyways we want to go to that senior party but we’re not seniors so can you get Arlo to-” </p><p>“Get me to do what?” Blyke and Isen jumped up panicked expressions on their faces. Arlo and John came up to them. John obviously went right to Seraphina’s side while Arlo came up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  </p><p>“We want to go to Nailea’s party so can you please get us invited?” Isen pleaded bowing in front of Arlo with his hands together. Arlo snorted and Isen stood up straight and looked to Blyke with a panicked expression. “Sure, I’ll get you idiots invites.” All of them stared at him dumbfounded for at least a good minute before Blyke and Isen get on their knees in front of Remi. </p><p>“Thank you for making him nice” Blyke said, and he was promptly kicked in the back of the head “Slightly.” She looked at them then she looked to John and Seraphina and then to Arlo and they all burst out laughing. Her laughter only got worse as soon as she noticed the scowl on Arlo’s face. </p><p>“Haha so funny” Arlo muttered glaring at Blyke and Isen.  </p><p>“Aw Arlo I hope we didn’t hurt your poor ego” John said placing a hand over his heart faking a sympathetic look. At this point they were all basically cackling </p><p>“I hate you all” Arlo declared before looking down at Remi “except you of course” he added giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Remi flushed instantly and quickly turned towards him so she could bury her face in his chest. They all fell silent, and she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Elaine standing behind her and Arlo. </p><p>“Ok since we’re all here let’s get going” John exclaimed grabbing Seraphina’s hand. She could feel eyes watching her every move and she turned to see Elaine was staring at her. Oh! She had totally forgotten about that. She made her way over to Elaine but as she approached her Elaine ran forward to walk beside Seraphina and John.   </p><p>This was going to be harder than she thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back at it again lol.</p><p> </p><p>This probably sucks</p><p> </p><p>Sorry guys :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I think this can kinda count as angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remi flopped down her seat gently slamming her head on the table. ‘This was hard’ she thought letting out a sigh. She had tried to talk to Elaine the whole the way here, but she just kept avoiding her. It was frustrating! It’s not as if she purposely got Elaine’s hopes up, if she had known Arlo was going to ask her to his fake girlfriend, she would have just told Elaine they were dating but no the world just had to be cruel to her. She lifted her head from the surprisingly sticky table when she heard footsteps coming her way.  </p><p>"Hey Zeke" she said a little disappointed, a small part of her had been hoping it was Arlo. </p><p>"Hey Remi" he replied looking at her with a devious smirk on his face. "What are you doing here all alone?" said taking a seat next to her. A little too close for comfort if she may add. </p><p>"Well actually I'm not alone I'm just waiting for my friends to come back from ordering our food." Now Remi didn’t hate Zeke or anything, but she would rather stay very very far away from him. So, him being right next to her is an extremely uncomfortable and awkward situation. Gosh how long does it take to order a strawberry Boba?  </p><p>“Personally, I’m glad they're not hear. I mean how often do I get to have you all to myself” he said with a smirk on his face and all of a sudden Remi felt sick. She really hoped she would throw up on his pants on something so he could just go away. They sat in silence for a while, and she had almost forgotten he was there until she felt hot and sweaty on her thigh. Of course, Zeke would think his attempts at flirting were actually working. She quickly slapped his hand away and turned to face him. </p><p>“Look Zeke I don’t know if you know but I’m in a relationship and it’s with Arlo so if could just leave me alone that would be greatly appreciated” she stated dryly. He looked shocked to say the less but that morphed into anger quick. </p><p>“You totally lead me on!” he yelled getting up and storming off. Remi let out a sigh of relief and slid down her seat. He was such a piece of work. However, her peace was short lived as her friends finally came back with their drinks and some food. She shot out her seat and grabbed the burger Blyke was holding. </p><p>“Hey that’s mine” he screeched. </p><p>“Shh I’m feeling very drained, so I need food to help me recover” then proceeded to take huge bite out of said burger and wow. It was amazing. Blyke looked livid but she couldn’t care less the burger was too good and, in all honesty, she really needed it. She looked over at Arlo and saw him handing Blyke one of the two burgers in her hand, it was probably meant for her. He sat down beside her and handed her her Boba. After she took the drink, he just kept staring at her. She could feel her cheeks growing as pink as her hair the longer he stared. </p><p>“You eat like a pig” he commented before he gently wiped away the ketchup on her cheek with his thumb. He looked at her then at his thumb and proceeded to do the unthinkable. He licked it. He licked the ketchup off his thumb. Clearly this meant that Remi had passed away. There was no other logical explanation for this. Of course, her mental breakdown did not last long since one of her (idiotic) friends threw their empty cup at Arlo. “What the hell?!”  </p><p>“That was gross in many ways and I don’t want to throw up this masterpiece” Isen informed silently begging Arlo for forgiveness.  </p><p>“Ok but that’s hypocritical John and Sera are always doing stuff like this and you never do anything.” he argued. Everyone turned to look at them and saw that they were sharing Sera’s blueberry Boba. </p><p>“What mine had finished and I was still thirsty” John yelled his cheeks a nice shade of red. </p><p>“You could have literally just ordered a water” Arlo countered. The looks on their face were priceless, so Remi started cackling and after a while everyone else followed suit. She had practically forgotten Elaine was there. </p><p>… </p><p>They all went their separate ways after they finished eating. Arlo offered to walk her home, but she politely declined telling him she needed to something important. Sadly, something important was following Elaine home so she could find the perfect time to apologize to her.  </p><p>"Remi go away" Elaine said turning around sharply. She was practically seething.  </p><p>“I just wanted to apologize for... you know” Remi said scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. </p><p>“You mean for making me look like a complete fool in front of Arlo” she screamed. “Remi, I confessed to him and he rejected me do you have any idea how much that hurt.  I can barely even look him in the yes without feeling the urge to cry and that sucks because I really loved being his friend and I don’t think I can be that right now and it’s all because of you.” </p><p>“Look Elaine I’m really-” but she was cut off with a harsh slap. She massaged her right cheek as she stared at Elaine in shook. </p><p>“You’re a shitty friend so I beg of you never speak to me again” she stated before walking away from a very hurt and confused Remi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating till now </p><p>I just came back from my boarding school, where I was doing my IGCSE mocks.</p><p>Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>